Prometidos
by M-Lynnette
Summary: Inglaterra,1848.A desiludidaBella está prestes a se casar com Edward em um casamento arranjado antes de nascerem. Elá só quer se vingar de quem a magoou,ele é homem de bebidas,jogos e muitas mulheres. Resumo completo dentro
1. Chapter 1

**Inglaterra, 1848. Isabella Swan está prestes a se casar com seu noivo, Edward Cullen, em uma união programada antes mesmo deles nascerem .Ela vem desiludida do amor, e só tem um objetivo: vingar-se de Félix, que a enganara há 2 anos atrás. Ele não está preocupado com a vida em família, e passa o tempo divertindo-se com mulheres, jogando e bebendo. Será que o tempo e a convivência forçada fará com que encontrem um caminho diferente, juntos? Fic de época, com narração em terceira pessoa, podendo conter P.D.V de Bella e Edward. Dados da Inglaterra são fundamentados em pesquisa, desculpem qualquer erro. **

**Obs: Também posto no Nyah!, com o nome de Mari Rizzi.**

1848, Estrada para Hertfordshire

P.D.V Bella

A carruagem faz um barulho irritante ao rolar pela estrada de terra, e seus solavancos fazem meu corpo doer. Eu o culpo por isso, como por muitas coisas na minha vida. Tento me distrair ajeitando meu vestido azul-celeste, mas algo mais forte que eu me faz olhá-lo e encarar seus olhos verdes.

Meu marido. Ninguém pode ser mais cínico e hipócrita do que essa criatura sentada a minha frente. Ele sabe que estou gritando por dentro, que o detesto e desprezo, mas tudo que faz é me olhar com essa face pretensamente honesta. Para que eu pareça desequilibrada, enlouquecida. Mas não me renderei tão fácil, querido.

Sorrio forçosamente para ele, e tanto ele como eu sabemos, o que isso quer dizer. Meu esposo vai pagar por me levar para longe da cidade, dos bailes, da vida e daqueles que eu amo.

**Prólogo**

**Londres, 1844, London Hotel.**

- Félix, você não pode estar falando sério! – dizia um homem em italiano ao seu companheiro de quarto, no hotel que ambos dividiam na agitada cidade.

O jovem homem moreno abriu um dos seus famosos sorrisos de dentes branquíssimos.

- Porque não, Demetri amico mio?

- Porque Isabella não é uma mulherzinha do povo, por Deus! – disse ele, bravo – E, além disso, é irmã do Jacob, e até onde eu sei, você nutre uma grande amizade por ele. Não vai querer desgraçar-lhe a irmã caçula.

- Está bem, está bem – disse Felix, parecendo levemente desapontado. – Eu a deixarei em paz, segura em sua casa... Agora, se me permite, vou tomar um bom banho antes de embarcarmos. Ai, estou com saudades de Itália!

- Espere, Félix – disse Demetri. – Você a deixará assim, sem falar nada?

Félix parou em seu caminho, parecendo verdadeiramente aborrecido agora.

- E que deveria fazer?

-Não sei – respondeu o outro – mande uma carta rompendo com ela, qualquer coisa!

- Isso seria bom, meu caro, mas estou com uma preguiça de escrever...

Demetri sentou-se a escrivaninha, irritado:

- Então eu escrevo... Dite logo o que você vai falar. Depois mandarei um meninos de recado entregar a carta.

- Ótimo – disse Félix, satisfeito por lhe pouparem o trabalho – Escreva aí: Cara Isabella. Não, esqueça! Escreva Cara Bella... – e durante alguns minutos, tudo que se ouvia no quarto eram as palavras ditadas pela voz possante de Félix e o arranhar da pena de Demétri.

**Residência dos Swan**

Em um dos quartos da mansão da família Swan, propriedade um pouco afastada da cidade, a caçula Isabella estava na janela do seu quarto. Tinha então quatorze anos,quase quinze, mas o corpo era desenvolvido para a idade. Cabelos da cor de mogno caíam em cascata pelas suas costas e grandes olhos de chocolate miravam o céu.

Tanto os olhos, como a boca, deixavam transparecer sua preocupação. Na mão, segurava uma rosa vermelha, e de vez em quando trazia a flor perto do rosto para aspirar o aroma. Depois de alguns minutos, saiu da janela, desceu as escadas, passou por salas até estar no enorme jardim que circundava a casa.

Passeava pelos arbustros, ainda pensativa, ainda segurando a rosa na mão, quando ouviu:

- Ei, moça! - virou-se em direção ao barulho e viu um garoto magro mais novo que ela ao lado de fora dos altos portões de ferro da propriedade.

- A senhorita é Isabella? - a garota fez que sim, e correu a seu encontro, pois o menino segurava uma carta. Ele passou o braço fino pelas grades, estendendo-a:

- O Sr. Félix mandou entregar.

- Obrigada - murmurou ela, pegando a missiva. O garoto foi embora, Isabela colocou a rosa nos cabelos, e andando, concentrava-se em abrir a carta. Nela, uma letra elegante, que não parecia com a do seu querido, dizia:

_Cara Bella,_

_De certo estranhará a letra, mas, pelo estado em que estou, arrasado, não consegui escrever, da tanto que me tremia a pena. Um amigo me faz a caridade de escrever por mim, mas não se preocupe, ele é de inteira confiança, e nossa breve paixão morrerá secreta._

_É com pesar que escrevo essa, porém, espero que a senhorita se encontre de boa saúde._

_Com pesar, digo eu, já que nosso rompimento se faz necessário. Não se espante, Isabella, pois foi a senhorita mesmo que resolveu não fugir comigo. Essa era a única solução para nós, já que está prometida a outro. Pouco foi seu amor, talvez nem tenha existido, e falsas as suas juras._

_Agora, é tempo de partir, e não mais me verá. Quem sabe nos encontremos daqui alguns anos, e eu possa ficar feliz ao vê-la casada com aquele que escolheram para ti._

_Despeço-me, sem mais,_

_Cavaleiro da Rosa._

A dor invadiu o peito de Bella, ela nem sentiu que a carta escapava de suas mãos e que caía ao chão. Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Félix não a deixaria assim, ela nada fizera para que duvidassem do seu amor. Ela só não se sentira capaz de fugir devido a vergonha que causaria a sua família.

Não! Aquela nem era a letra do seu amado! Mas então, como seria outro que tinha assinado "Cavaleiro da Rosa", algo que só os dois sabiam? E o estilo era de Félix, só podia ser ele! A verdade veio cruel e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer violentamente pelo rosto. É hora de partir, dizia a carta. Nunca mais o veria, nunca... Não seria vida sem ele...

Os joelhos cederam e ela não sabia quanto tempo ficara ali, nem viu quando um jovem forte chegou da rua e gritou seu nome. Como não obteve resposta, ele correu até ela, visivelmente preocupado. Quando a viu assim desfeita se assustou:

- Bella! - dizia ele, tocando as faces da menina, que de tão quentes pareciam febris. - Bella, querida - chamou ele baixinho - fale comigo.

Ela virou a cabeça em sua direção, lentamente, e os olhos negros de Jacob, seu irmão, entraram em foco:

- Ele foi embora, Jake... - disse num fio de voz.

- Ele? Quem é ele, Bella? - mas ela só negava com a cabeça, e seu irmão achou que ela estava febril e doente. Estavam os dois ajoelhados ali, e ele viu a carta no chão. Conforme lia, seu rosto se escureceu: tinham tentado levar sua irmã de casa, tinham tentado desonrá-la! Graças a Deus, ela estava ali. Sem se conter, ele aabraçou Bella , percebendo que tremia:

- Diga, querida... Me diga o nome - disse ele, tentando fazer uma voz suave, mas a menina novamente negou com a cabeça.

- Foi-se - murmurou de novo. E Bella parecia ter chegado ao limite depois disso, pois encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão e desmaiou.

Sim, ela estava doente. Jacob podia perceber a febre que comia seu corpo. Sendo estudante de Medicina, ele já vira casos assim, em que pessoas morriam por altas temperaturas após grandes desgostos. Mas isso não iria acontecer a sua pequena irmã. Ele não deixaria. Suspendeu-a nos braços, andando em direção a casa, enquanto gritava:

- Sue! Pai, mãe! Rápido!


	2. Os Noivos

**Dois anos depois, 1846.**

**Londres**

Era em uma pequena casa alugada próxima ao centro de Londres que vivia, por ora, a atriz Tânia Denali. Pequena, mas bonita e bem-cuidada, localizada em uma rua menos agitada. Ela poderia muito bem ficar em um hotel, como o resto da companhia, mas preferia ficar em um lugar que pudesse chamar de casa pela temporada em que apresentaria a peça no teatro.

Naquela manhã de domingo, Tânia dormia com um meio-sorriso em seus lábios, a cabeleira loira-arruivada caía em cachos abaixo dos seus ombros. Encostado a parede do quarto, um homem com cabelos cor de cobre e olhos verdes a olhava, pensativo.

Edward Cullen voltara a Londres após concluir sua faculdade de medicina, e em uma de suas primeiras noites na cidade fora ao teatro, ficando, desde então, obcecado com Tânia ao vê-la atuar. Perdera a conta de quantas flores e presentes enviara, de quantas cartas escrevera, de quantas noites esperara pela oportunidade de falar com ela.

Sem dúvida, sua conquista mais difícil até então, incluindo na lista púdicas mulheres casadas. Tânia havia sido difícil, mas compensara o esforço. Ela era linda, meiga e deliciosa para ele. Aquela noite com ela tinha sido melhor do que imaginara.

Então, por que sentia aquele vazio ao contemplá-la, adormecida? Era como ir a um banquete ou uma festa, e finda a diversão, sentir somente tristeza. Será que era culpa de sua alma imoral? Depois de tantos amores, tecidos em ilusão e fingimento, ele só encontraria insatisfação? Incomodava-o ver já nos olhos dela o brilho de devoção a ele, quando tudo o que Edward sabia poder sentir era uma poderosa luxúria, e um tanto de admiração. Admiração por Tânia, mas tantas vezes nem isso houve, apenas jogo.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se desgraçado. Caminhou até a grande janela do quarto, olhando para o céu. Se houvesse um Deus, haveria perdão para tantos pecados que ele cometera? E que, provavelmente, continuaria comentendo devido a sua fraqueza?

De repente, o vento trouxe pela janela aberta o barulho de cascos de cavalos, cortando o relativo silêncio da rua, naquela manhã de domingo. Era uma carruagem puxada por dois cavalos negros, que vinha diminuindo o ritmo. Não demorou muito para que retrocedessem a um trote lento, e Edward pudesse ouvir os risos femininos que vinham dela.

E então ele viu duas garotas na carruagem, que era aberta, ambas pareciam não ter alcançado os vinte. Uma delas, a que segurava as rédeas, era uma loira estonteante, em um vestido rosa. A outra, menor e morena, usava um vestido branco e a risada cristalina certamente vinha dela. Edward notou que deviam ser ricas, mas descuidadas, nenhuma delas usava luva ou chapéu, o que as tornava ainda mais encantadoras.

De repente, a carruagem parou, bem a altura da casa, e, devido ao silêncio e a voz alta que usava, Edward pode ouvir a loira dizer:

- Já chega, Bella! Não quero mais guiar! - praticamente gritava ela, furiosa - Você fica rindo, debochando de mim, diabinha!

A outra soltou mais uma risada gostosa, as faces rosadas de animação:

- Meu Deus, Rose! - disse ela, e sua voz era delicada, macia, mas não baixa - Imagina se Royce ver você fazendo um escândalo desse, querida, o que vai pensar? É capaz de cancelar o casamento!

Rosalie Hale olhou para a face delicada de sua prima Isabella Swan, cuja boca estava contorcida num sorriso lindo, e não conseguiu mais ficar brava com ela. Era sempre um prazer ver Bella verdadeiramente alegre,e não fingindo sentimentos em um salão para conquistar e ferir rapazes.

- Você deve ser alguma feiticeira, Bella. Se fosse outra, já tinha torcido o pescoço. - Isabella deu um leve beijo em sua face, dizendo

- Venha cá, querida. Vou ensinar a maneira correta de conduzir - disse, pegando a rédea das mãos da prima - Primeiro, segure-as com mão leve, está vendo? Agora tente você. Isso, muito bem, agora podemos ir... - e a carruagem seguiu, devagar no seu caminho.

Edward observava o veículo ir, distraído, quando sentiu uma mão suave tocar o seu ombro. Virou-se e viu Tânia, deslumbrante em sua camisola, impossivelmente bonita pela manhã.

- Bom dia, Edward - disse ela. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, as mãos do homem a sua frente envolveram sua cintura, e lábios famintos cobriram os seus.

Residência dos Cullen

Mais tarde naquele dia, Edward entrava na propriedade de sua família, um tanto afastada do centro de Londres, mas ainda dentro dos limites da cidade. Vinha pensando que provavelmente teria problemas com o horário que estava chegando em casa.

Encontrou seus pais, Esme e Carlisle, sentados na sala em que custumavam receber. Seu pai lia o jornal, enquanto sua mãe bordava um lenço. Ninguém ergueu os olhos quando ele entrou, estavam propositalmente ignorando-o. Bem, ele esperara uma recepção fria, mas aquele exagero o pegara de surpresa. Mesmo assim, inclinou-se para beijar o rosto de Esme, como sempre fazia.

- Edward Cullen - soou a voz firme do seu pai, de um modo que o sobressaltou e o fez congelar no meio do caminho - Não se atreva a beijar sua mãe com essa boca que sabe-se-lá Deus onde andou.

Edward não disse nada, sentiu-se imediatamente confuso e um tanto envergonhado. Mesmo assim, tentou se emendar:

- Pai, eu não...

- Não se faça de inocente, Edward! Admito tudo, mas não mentiras! - disse Carlisle. Edward estava horrorizado, nunca vira seu pai na vida com um humor que não fosse calmo, sereno.

- Você nem se lembra que dia é hoje, não é, meu filho? - disse a voz magoada de Esme. Edward olhou para ela, tentando se lembrar de alguma data importante. Ora, com certeza não era aniversário de ninguém da família...

- Edward! - disse Esme novamente, percebendo que de fato ele não lembrava - Hoje você vai rever sua noiva, Edward... Temos um jantar na casa dos Swan.

Ah, sim!, pensou Edward. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de sua... noiva, prometida a ele desde o dia em que nascera. Renee Hale Swan e Esme eram amigas de infância e prometeram que a primeira filha deles se casaria com o primeiro Cullen gerado por Esme. Emmett era o filho mais velho de Carlisle, mas fora gerado no casamento com a primeira esposa. A mãe do primogênito morrera ao dar a luz, e pouco tempo depois Carlisle se casou com Esme, sendo ela a única mãe que Emmett conhecia e podia se lembrar. Não havia diferença no modo que ela tratava a ele, e a seu primeiro e segundo filhos biológicos, Edward e Jasper.

Mas toda a história convergia para um fato: por causa da promessa, era necessário que Edward casasse com a senhorita Swan mais velha, Isabella. Ele não se importava com isso, na realidade, considerava um favor que lhe faziam. Se amasse alguém, seria diferente. Mas ele não amava, e queria de fato ter seus herdeiros, continuadores do nome Cullen, e se pudesse fazer isso honrando a promessa da família, melhor seria.

O dia passou rapidamente, e a noite, Edward descia as escadas para encontrar seus pais e irmãos a sua espera. O caminho de carruagem a casa dos Swan foi embalada por uma conversa sobre o casamento de uma prima de Isabella com Royce King, um excelente partido.

Edward não prestava atenção. Estava concentrado em lembrar o rosto de sua noiva a quem não via há pelo menos dois anos, em vão. Tinha apenas uma vaga ideia de que era uma menina morena. Mas agora devia estar com seus dezesseis anos, e já havia ouvido falar nela. Emmett, muito próximo de Isabella, lhe informara que era agora uma linda moça, com muitos apaixonados. Alertara também que costumava brincar com eles, e esse era um dos seus encantos. E sim, não poderia se esquecer, gostava que a chamassem de Bella.

Finalmente chegaram a casa dos Swan e o sol ainda não se pusera quando a carruagem passou pelos enormes portões de ferro. A alameda de pedra era circundada por um gracioso jardim. A casa em si era branca, imponente, e um empregado os esperava.

Quando entrou, a primeira coisa que viu foi o casal Swan, Charlie e Renee. O homem era moreno e alto, enquanto a esposa tinha cabelos castanhos claros e uma compleixão baixa e delicada, os lábios carnudos, os olhos grandes remetiam a descendência italiana da mulher. Atrás deles, três graciosas e diferentes figuras. Um jovem homem, parecido com o pai, porém ainda mais moreno. Edward o conhecia muito bem. Era um grande amigo de Emmett e que tinha a mesma idade. Era também um bom amigo seu, cursaram a mesma faculdade de Medicina, mas por ser mais velho, Jacob já terminara.

Ao lado dele, uma menina com menos de quinze anos, talvez, pequena, de compleixão frágil, os cabelos presos em um coque gracioso. Seus olhos dançavam de um lado para o outro, expressando animação. Parecia nova demais para ser sua noiva, por isso, Edward pressupôs que fosse Alice.

E, finalmente, Isabella, mais alta e vigorosa que a irmã. Tinha realmente os cabelos escuros, que usava meio soltos, cascateando. Os lábios vermelhos, cheios, exibiam um meio-sorriso, que era mais para si mesma do que gentileza. O vestido bege com bordados de pedrinahs que usava moldava-lhe perfeitamente o corpo, mas seu colo não se via, ainda que Edward considerasse que devia ter a mesma pele delicada e branca de seu pescoço. A cintura era pequena, com um braço ele a circundaria. Então voltou ao rosto. Delicado, meio petulante, confiante em si. Mas os olhos... Cor de chocolate, grandes e lindos, com algo frio que fez Edward perceber que Isabella era uma atriz. E ele reconhecia, agora, uma das meninas da carruagem que vira aquela manhã.

Enquanto isso as apresentações eram feitas. Edward se inclinou para beijar a pequena mão que Bella graciosamente estendia. Quando os lábios dele tocaram a sua pele, ela não estremeceu ou ficou ruborizada, como todas as mulheres ficaram por Edward antes dela.

Isabella examinava os visitantes durante o jantar, e tinha de se conter para não dar uma risada irônica. Esme e Carlisle, ela conhecia de longa data, desde sua infância, e eram as pessoas que ela mais admiravam no mundo. Mas, não podia deixar de sentir pena deles, pelos filhos que tinham. Não por Emmett, seu amigo querido, forte, inteligente e honesto acima de tudo. Ele podia não levar as coisas muito a sério as vezes, tinha um espírito quase selvagem, gostando demais de caçar e cavalgar, e também de jogar. De vez em quando arrumava alguma briga, para sua diversão, e sempre ganhava. Mas sempre estava atento aos negócios da família, e disposto se alguém necessitasse dele.

O pior mesmo eram Jasper, e pelo visto, seu futuro marido, Edward. Jasper era um poeta, amante da boemia. Várias vezes parecia distante do mundo, dizia-se que bebia muito, trocava de musa como quem trocava de roupa. As moças ficavam seduzidas por sua loirice, tão parecida com a do pai, e seus versos, para terminarem de coração partido. Mas parecia que, pelo menos, ele não desonrava ninguém.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de seu irmão mais velho, Edward. Os boatos, tão logo ele chegara a Londres, percorriam a cidade. Brigas, bebedeiras e mulheres de todos os tipos. Solteiras, casadas, pobres, ricas. Ninguém escapava a ele. Bella sabia que o futuro esposo vinha com um punhado de vício e escândalos, porém, para ela não havia diferença nenhuma. Não gostaria de se casar, no entanto, essa era a única solução decente para uma mulher de sua posição.

Que diferença fazia se era feio ou bonito, inteligente ou ignorante? Nenhuma. Bella era agora uma pessoa totalmente desiludida em relação aos homens, e só vivia para se vingar daquele que acabara tão cedo com suas ilusões. Enquanto esperava a oportunidade, entretinha-se vigando dos outros, por outras mulheres que não podiam se vingar. Ela escolhia a vítima, estudava-a, conquistava fingindo ser conquistada... E então, quando estavam apaixonados, quebrava-lhes o coração.

Nessa linha de pensamento, Bella captou um rápido olhar de Alice em direção a Jasper, cheio de fascinação, e se conteve para não soltar um suspiro impaciente. Só lhe faltava agora sua irmã se apaixonar por um cretino como aquele.

Após o jantar, Charlie tivera a ideia de jogar cartas. Todos se animaram com a ideia, menos Edward, que pediu a Bella e ao seu pai um passeio no jardim com sua noiva. Obtida a permissão, o jovem ofereceu o braço a Bella, que o aceitou com um meio-sorriso. Enquanto andavam vagarosamente, Edward resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Permita-me cumprimentá-la, minha cara senhora, por sua beleza essa noite. De fato, minha lembraça não fazia juz a realidade.

A garota se voltou para ele, mirando os dois olhos verdes com os seus, e Edward se sentiu sob a mira de adagas duras e frias. Depois, Bella forçou um sorriso, cuja frieza não podia ser totalmente disfarçada.

- Creio que não haja razão para formalidade entre nós, se estaremos casados daqui há menos de seis meses, não concorda?

- Por certo - disse Edward, sorridente. Nunca encontrara uma moça que se comportasse assim;

- Então chame-me Bella, e eu me darei a liberdade de chamá-lo Edward, se concordar - Edward assentiu - Quanto aos cumprimentos, eu agradeço, mas tenho certeza de que você não guardava nem a lembraça da minha pretensa... hum... - e deu uma risadinha irônica - beleza. Além disso, não há nada impressionante sobre mim, quando pensamos em quão longe estou da senhorita Denali.

Edward a olhou, perplexo. Então ela sabia? E não chorara, não fizera escândalos? Mas de certo exigiria que deixasse a atriz.

- Isabella, eu não... - ela deu uma risadinha, que aos ouvidos de Edward soou irritante

- Meu caro, não precisa esconder nada. Estou cumprindo um dever ao me casar com você, pouco me importa como é, ou o que faz. Então, não perca seu tempo fingindo um sentimento, pois eu não perderei o meu.

Edward não conseguiu falar mais nada, surpreso como estava, ao chegarem as portas da casa.


	3. Uma Proposta Indecente

**Olá, gente! Fiquei tão feliz com os reviews! Obrigada a todos, aqui vai um novo capítulo, com curtos P.D.V de Bella e Edward, porque sou nova em escrever em primeira pessoa, estou testando...**

**Obrigada e digam o que acharam desse, se está bom ou não, enfim, comentem! Beijos ; )**

**Capítulo 2 - Uma proposta indecente.**

Bella P.D.V

Eu estava em frente ao grande espelho do meu quarto, contemplando minha própria imagem. Somente de espartilho, e com os cabelos presos em um coque mal arranjado, esperava nossa governanta Margareth me auxiliar. Essa noite, em minha casa, aconteceria a festa em comemoração ao meu noivado.

Desejei pela milésima vez que ainda possuísse a ingenuidade dos meus catorze anos. Desejei também que meu noivo fosse um homem de bem, como Emmett ou Sr. Cullenn, e não como Edward. Era tão ridículo que com dessezeis anos, me encontrasse quebrada por dentro. E mais ridícula ainda minha auto-piedade.

A porta do meu quarto abriu de repente, quebrando minhas linhas de pensamento. Rosalie entrou, pelo visto, decidira que iria se arrumar para o baile em minha casa, já que trazia muitas sacolas com ela. Reparando bem em sua face, fiquei curiosa. Estava corada, com as sobrancelhas contraídas e os olhos chispando. Obviamente, estava furiosa.

- Oh, Deus, eu nem posso acreditar nisso!

- O que aconteceu, querida? - perguntei, meio preocupada.

- Aquela maldita velha! Cobra! Não acredito que fez isso comigo!

- De quem você está falando?

- Da Sra. King - Rosalie praticamente rugiu, e parecia um anjo vingador. - Disse que meu casamento deve ser adiado devido a uma doença do avô do Royce. Será depois do seu, Bella! Por Deus, aquele velho já viveu o bastante, por que não morre? Por que não morrem ele e minha sogra de uma vez?

Eu realmente não poderia ficar chocada com Rose. Estava acostumada com seu comportamento... Como eu posso dizer? Tempetuoso? Ela era um tanto egoísta´às vezes, mas quem não tinha seus defeitos? No fundo, ela era boa e correta. E o mesmo não pode se dizer de mim, depois de tudo.

- Querida, eu invejo sua vontade absurda de se casar logo... Mas, pelo menos, você poderá aproveitar um pouco mais sua liberdade.

- Eu não quero liberdade, Bella - teimou Rosalie - Não desse tipo de qualquer maneira. Eu quero ter minha casa, e filhos, muitos filhos.

Outra coisa interessante em Rose é seu grande desejo de ser mãe e esposa. Desejo que eu não poderia compartilhar menos. E, de novo senti inveja da minha prima. Como ela ainda tinha confiança em casamento e família?

Contra minha vontade, velhas lembranças vieram a tona.

FLASH BACK ON

Fazia dois meses desde que Félix a abandonara. Ela não se sentia viva, mas devia continuar, por Renee, Charlie, Alice e Jacob. Sua família, que ficara inconsolável na semana em que ela estivera de cama, delirando de febre por causa dele.

Jacob sugerira um passeio de carruagem por um bosque, a fim de aproveitar o tempo agradável. Bella olhava para as árvores quando viu seu pai, ao longe, embaixo de uma delas. Ia mostrar ao irmão, quando notou que Charlie não estava sozinho. Havia uma mulher com ele, e Bella quase desfaleceu quando viu seu pai beijá-la.

- Bella - perguntava Jacob, a seu lado, a voz preocupada - o que aconteceu, você está pálida.

Como não obteve resposta, Jake continuou:

- O calor está fazendo você passar mal, não é? - Bella só encontrou forças para assentir, e não disse nada.

FLASH BACK OFF e FIM DO P.D.V BELLA

Foi a partir daquele dia que ela percebeu que talvez, nenhum homem fosse confiável. Começou a prestar atenção no comportamento deles: crápulas sem coração, preocupados apenas com seu próprio prazer e orgulho. Para obter os dois, eles fariam qualquer coisa: enganavam, mentiam, seduziam. Havia exceções, como Jacob e Carlisle e Emmett Cullen, mas esses eram raros.

Ela os odiava... E foi então que algo ocorreu a ela: vingar-se de Félix, mas também dos outros, em nome daquelas que não podiam se vingar. Fazer com que provassem um pouco do próprio remédio. E era ela agora que fazia com que se apaixonasse, e depois os dispensava. Emmett dizia que ela parecia uma gata que cansava de seu brinquedo, e os atirava fora. Mas ele não sabia de sua desgraça...

- Bella? Bella! - a voz de Rose chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Sim?

- O que você acha? Visto o branco ou o rosa? Com que cor você vai? - disse, apontando diversos vestidos.

- Vá de branco, eu vou de azul escuro - naquele momento, Margareth, a velha governanta, entrou no quarto a fim de ajudar sua menina a ficar pronta.

P.D.V Edward

Charlie Swan anunciou orgulhoso a união entre sua filha mais velha com minha maldita pessoa. Um desejo e honra para as duas famílias, segundo suas palavras. Mas não o meu desejo, e certamente, não havia honra nessa união para minha noivinha...

Honra. Foi isso que me moveu hoje pela manhã a bater na porta de Tânia e encerrar nosso caso. Ela me ouviu, e depois disse calmamente que já esperava por isso, já ouvira falar do noivado. Eu disse que lamentava muito, mas quem eu tentava enganar? A verdade é que eu comecei a me sentir enjoado Tânia, como de todas as outras antes. Porém, ela era uma pessoa digna, ao contrário de mim. Não implorou, nem sequer disse sentir. Somente apontou a saída, e disse adeus. Foi só quando fechei a porta que escutei o choro e os soluços vindo do seu quarto.

Me odeio nesses momentos, mas também sei que não vou parar de agir assim. Há alguma coisa má em mim, um demônio egoísta que nunca está satisfeito. Mas de novo, há pessoas piores.

Minha futura esposa, por exemplo. Os outros podem não notar, ou achar isso engraçado, mas Isabella está empenhada em fazer da vida de Michael Newton um inferno. Eu sei que ele é um dos maiores canalhas quando se trata de mulheres, mas a garota encontrou o caminho para o coração dele.

Vejo nos olhos de Newton que está apaixonado por minha Isabella. Mas não sinto ciúmes, apenas pena, porque esta noite ela está destruindo seu coração depois de se divertir, como faz sempre. Observo os olhares frios que ela lança a ele, como se não bastasse saber dessa maneira que a amada está de casamento marcado.

FIM DE EDWARD P.D.V.

Após o banquete, os convidados se dirigiram ao salão, onde haveria um baile. Bella, depois de dançar com Edward por obrigação, dançou com tantos outros que perdeu a conta. Mas não com Mike. Só aceitou quando ele pediu pela terceira vez, o rosto sofrido.

- Então - ele disse, enquanto valsavam - Irá mesmo se casar com Cullen? - afronta e ciíumes evidentes em sua voz.

- É claro que vou me casar com Edward, Mike, por isso anunciamos - ela disse com um sorriso doce, frizando o primeiro nome do noivo.

- Mas... Bella... isso não pode ser!

- Por que não, meu caro? - perguntou ela, fingindo inocência

- Por que eu... você... depois de tudo que passamos! Do nosso amor!

- Sr. Newton, essa não é uma conversa apropriada para ter com uma moça de casamento marcado - disse Bella, séria, secretamente se divertindo em ver Mike, que sempre fora um canalha, provar um pouco do seu veneno.

Antes que o pálido loiro pudesse dizer algo, a valsa acabou e Edward apareceu ao seu lado, tomando sua mão para a próxima dança, sem pedir permissão.

- Sinto por acabar com sua diversão - disse ele, com um sorriso que dizia o contrário.

- Confesso que o senhor foi extremamente rude - disse ela - No entanto, não estava me divertindo tanto assim.

- Fico feliz em saber - replicou ele - Preciso tratar de um assunto muito sério com a senhorita.

- E o que seria? - Bella perguntou, tendo sua curiosidade desperta pela seriedade dos olhos dele, algo incomum.

- Isso só poderá saber depois. Talvez queira me acompanhar em uma volta no jardim após a dança para tomar um ar? Então falaremos.

Bella concordou, e quando tocaram os últimos acordes, saiu pelas portas acompanhada do noivo, abanando-se levemente com o leque que costumava carregar pendendo do pulso.

A lua cheia tornava a noite clara, e Edward pensava que todo o cenário de beleza, de flores no jardim e da bela moça vestida de azul ao seu lado seria perfeito para uma noite romântica, de noivos apaixonados e declarações. Mas a proposta que ele tinha a fazer a Isabella não era nada amorosa, chegava mesmo a ser sórdida. O que será que ela estava pensando naquele momento, o olhar perdido enquanto caminhavam?

Bella sentia-se tensa, contra sua vontade. Não sabia o motivo, mas a presença do homem ao seu lado mexia-lhe com os nervos. A figura dele irradiava atenção, parecia que onde estava preechia o espaço. E havia o cheiro, claro. A mistura de colônia com algo um tanto cítrico, ela não saberia definir... Mas de qualquer forma, aquilo a irritava.

- Bem - a voz aveludada dele interrompeu o silêncio - Sentemos naquele banco. O que tenho para falar deve ser dito enquanto repousamos.

Isabella queria gritar para ele parar de dar voltas em torno do assunto, e dizê-lo de uma vez, mas não podia. Sua educação de dama exemplar não permitia. Então somente franziu a testa e o seguiu até um banco de jardim, esculpido em ferro. Ele sentou primeiro, enquanto ela sentou-se o mais distante possível dele.

- E então? - perguntou ela, tentando esconder sem sucesso o rastro de impaciência em sua voz.

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, mas talvez a senhorita não ache minha proposta... decorosa. Talvez queira até me bater.

Bella ficava cada vez mais irritada. Esperava que aquele homem não lhe viesse propor algo indecente, como tomar sua honra... Imagens de Félix sorrindo enquanto dizia " Fuja comigo, cara mia... É a única maneira... Te amo" passaram por sua mente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastá-las, e concentrou a atenção no homem a sua frente.

- A senhorita sabe dos meus hábitos amorosos - ele disse, os olhos verdes odiosos queimando dentro dos dela - dos quais não tenho orgulho, mas os quais me trazem imenso prazer. E eu sei que a senhorita aprecia brincar com o coração dos homens, como há pouco fazia com o pobre Newton. - a face dela ficou vermelha, Edward adivinhou que era de fúria por ser comparada com ele. E não conseguiu deixar de rir.

O riso dele chegou aos ouvidos de Bella, musical e ela teve inveja disso, além da raiva. Como tudo parecia ser de uma graça natural e fácil em Edward Cullen! E ele continuou falando, dessa vez, parecia ser mais para ele mesmo:

- E vamos nos casar... Oh, que par! Poderia haver maior tortura que essa? Deixar de sair, de beber, de jogar. E que perda para as senhoritas! E que perda para os rapazes que a senhorita atormenta...

A filha mais velha dos Swan não podia crer nos próprios ouvidos. Em sua frente, o noivo estava amaldiçoando e rindo do casamento! Lamentando que não poderia mais frequentar prostitutas! Ela não conseguia encontrar palavras para responder.

- E então -disse Edward, mais sério - aqui entra o que desejo propor. Nós precisamos nos casar, é claro, é um dever para com a nossa família, a garantia da felicidade dos nossos pais. É necessário também produzir um herdeiro, de fato, esse é o objetivo de nossa união. - e então respirou fundo - Eu proponho um acordo.

- Que tipo de acordo? - perguntou sua noiva, que o olhava com os olhos castanhos arregalados, como se pensasse que ele era louco.

- Nós seremos fiéis um ao outro pelo período suficiente para termos dois filhos. Digo isso, senhorita, porque não pretendo dar minha herança a bastardos - a face de Isabella ficou ainda mais vermelha, e ela fez menção de sair dali, mas ele foi mais rápido. Agarrou seu pulso antes que ela pudesse levantar dali e com mão de ferro a prendeu.

Bella olhou para a mão que segurava sem piedade seu pulso fino, sem acreditar no que ouvia a seguir.

- Não se faça de ofendida, minha cara, sabemos que isso acontece com frequencia em nosso meio. Mas quero ter certeza que aqueles que criarei como filhos, são, de fato, meus. Mas não sou injusto. Em troca, também serei fiel, até que a senhorita gere dois filhos meus. Um deles deve ser homem, é claro, para que carregue o sobrenome Cullen e o título de conde. Após atingirmos nossas metas, vivenciaremos um casamento respeitável aos olhos da sociedade, mas cada um terá sua vida como bem quiser. Em troca da sua discrição, assumirei qualquer... acidente que a senhorita possa vir a ter.

Isabella estava horrorizada. A parte da sua mente que continha sua essência, aquela menina inocente, queria chorar por ter de se casar com esse ser. A outra, prática, pensava que o arranjo seria conveniente. Assim, seu caminho estaria livre para praticar a vigança contra Félix no futuro. Embora não pretendesse ter nenhum filho bastardo. Enquanto a Edward, que lhe importava se continuasse a ter muitas mulheres? Não sentia nada por ele.

- E então?´- perguntou Edward, nenhuma vergonha presente em sua face.

- Eu aceito - murmurou ela, e imediatamente se irritou por não conseguir manter a voz firme. Ele a soltou, mas continuou falando.

- Preciso ter certeza de que a senhorita entendeu o que ter meus herdeiros significa.

- Sim.

- Teremos quartos separados para nosso maior conforto e privacidade, mas espero que entenda que frequentarei seus aposentos com maior frequência possível até que fique esperando um filho meu.

- Eu entendo - disse Isabella entre dentes, já se levantando. Já tinha concordado, não ouviria mais nada daquilo.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa. Irei garantir que a senhorita venha até mim intacta, se é que me entende, não quero casar com alguém que já carrega o filho de outro. Eu a devolverei a seus pais, caso não seja mais virgem... - e então a pequena mão de Isabella Swan, encontrando sua face em um tapa doloroso, o interrompeu. Ele levou a mão ao lado esquerdo do rosto, ardido e vermelho, e olhou sua noiva. A moça estava de pé, tremia dos pés a cabeça, de raiva, e seus olhos refletiam diversas emoções, como um livro aberto agora que sua guarda estava baixa. Nojo, afronta, vergonha, espanto com a audácia que ela tivera.

Então ele sorriu. Se fosse Bella um homem, a essa hora teria sido desafiado a um duelo e estaria, ao qual provavelmente não sobreviveria. Mas ela era uma mulher frágil, aos olhos de Edward, uma gata que acreditava ser tigre. Deixar sua futura esposa nervosa revelou-se mais divertido do que ele podia imaginar.

Quem olhasse o jovem casal, composto e sorridente, adentrar no salão, jamais imaginaria a intensa conversa e confronto que tiveram. Só um observador talentoso notaria o pequeno e estranho sorriso vitorioso de Edward, que às vezes aparecia em sua face sem motivo aparente.

Mais calma, Isabella voltou a dançar e a conversar com os convidados. Mas, de fato, estava muito cansada pelas emoções da noite. Resolveu sentar com a desculpa de entreter as senhoras mais idosas. Observava junto com elas Rosalie, com seu vestido branco esvoaçante, ombros a mostra, dançar com Roice King, uma óbvia expressão de felicidade emanando dela.

Então Bella percebeu que não era a única que observava. Emmett Cullen olhava o par fixamente, e quando a dança cessou, seus olhos seguiram Rose numa expressão que continha fascinação e desejo. Isabella se aproximou do seu futuro irmão, sem ser vista, e disse baixinho:

- Não deixe seu coração seguir nesse caminho, meu amigo. - O irmão Cullen mais velho virou-se para sua pequena amiga e cunhada, sorrindo. Mas Bella notou que parecia haver uma espécie de dor no fundo dos seus olhos:

- Eu nunca cometeria a tolice de querer uma mulher compromissada. E como você está, Bella? Ansiosa para o casamento?

Alice estava no quarto de Bella, dormiria ali juntamente com a irmã e Rosalie. Naquele momento, lia um romance, tentando aparentar uma tranquilidade que não sentia, sem sucesso.

- O que está perturbando essa cabecinha, Alice? - inqueriu Rose.

- Jasper... Não me tirou para dançar, acho que ele não me notou... Mas quando o vi naquele jantar aqui, eu senti alguma conexão.

Bella, que escovava os cabelos, tentou não rolar os olhos. Alice era muito sensitiva, claro. Tanto que se tivesse nascido alguns séculos antes, provavelmente iria para a fogueira. Mas Jasper? Nada de bom podia vir dele, já que era tão mau-caráter quanto o irmão.

- Então ele dançará com você em algum baile, querida, não se preocupe - disse Rose, sorrindo confiante enquanto trançava os longos cabelos loiros, e notando a expressão pensativa de Bella.

No entanto, era óbvio que não queria dizer sobre o que refletia, apesar de Rose tê-la questionado três vezes. A loira deu de ombros, desistindo de pensar nos problemas de Bella e se concentrado nos seus. Um casamento adiado, para ser realizado após o da prima, sendo que tinha sido anunciado primeiro... Era um absurdo!

- O que é um absurdo, Rose? - perguntou Bella. Pelo visto, Rosalie havia pensado em voz alta.

- Adiarem meu casamento! Por causa daquele velho cheirando a naftalina...

Alice a olhou, tão linda e jovem, tão desesperada para atar seu destido ao de Royce. E de repente teve, não pela primeira vez, um pressentimento em relação ao rapaz. Mas dessa vez, era um sentimento mais forte. Ele machucaria, magoaria sua prima de alguma maneira. Instintivamente, colocou a mão no coração.

- O que foi, Alice? - perguntou Bella, notando os gestos da irmã.

- Não... não case com Royce, Rose. Eu sinto que tem algo de errado com ele...

Rosalie a olhou numa expressão de descrença.

- Eu também não aprecio seu noivo, Rose - disse Bella, séria - E você está escolhendo casar com ele, enquanto há outros bons partidos interessados em você.

- Oh, Bella, e quem seria? - disse Rosalie, irônica.

- Emmett, por exemplo, é um ótimo rapaz que...

- O Cullen de novo não, por Deus! - disse Rosalie, exasperada - Eu dancei com essa criatura hoje... Ele é infantil e arrogante, ri por tudo como um tolo, me irrita o jeito que me olha, tão... tão... condescendente! Como se tivesse pena de mim! Não posso suportá-lo!

As irmãs resolveram deixar o assunto para lá, não adiantava discutir com Rosalie quando ela estava no seu pior e mais famoso gênio. Alguns minutos depois, todas estavam deitadas, e enquanto Rose e Alice dormiram imendiatamente, Bella não conseguia adormecer, apesar do cansaço.

De algumas coisas ela estava certa.

A primeira é que seu noivo era mais canalha do que ela esperava, fazendo uma proposta como aquela. A segunda, é que ela concordara, para ser livre a fim de se vingar de Félix. Isso a fazia tão baixa quanto ele? Não, não. Seu propósito, seu fim, era justo, nem bom, nem mau. Justo. E para atingir o fim, ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

- Os fins justificam os meios - murmurou ela, e fechou seus olhos, caindo finalmente na inconsciência.


	4. O casamento

Foi no final do mês de novembro que aconteceu a cerimônia de casamento entre Bella e Edward. A noiva não lamentou o mau tempo: ele era a exata expressão do seu humor.

A chuva que caíra o dia inteiro cessou poucas horas antes do casamento ter início, e um vento frio anunciava a aproximação do inverno. A Catedral de São Paulo (St Paul´s Cathedral) estava adornada de lindas flores, mas Bella nem sequer as olhou. Sentia-se como em um sonho nebuluso, onde vagamente se distingue rostos conhecidos ao longe.

Numa semi-consciência, fez o que era esperado dela. Entrou na Igreja, deu a mão ao noivo e disse "sim" na hora certa. Fim do primeiro ato, ao descer as escadas do recinto, uma lufada de ar teve o efeito de despertá-la.

Estava feito, pensava ela. Promessa cumprida, destino selado. E duvidou que pudesse se sentir, algum dia, mais miserável que naquele momento. Sentou-se na carruagem em companhia de Edward. Os olhos dele eram verdes e frios, como a grama quando é tocada pela geada.

O silêncio permaneceu entre os dois até chegarem a Casa dos Swan. Os recém-casados colocaram sorrisos no rosto e cumprimentaram seus convidados. O espetáculo não tinha acabado. Um grande banquete, finas bebidas, brindes, música e danças se seguiram até altas horas, a despeito do que os prometidos sentiam.

Bella lembrou-se, tempos depois, de que as interações mais verdadeiras da festa foram os abraços de Rosalie e Alice, desejando sorte e jurando saudades. O novo casal Cullen faria a tradicional viagem pela Europa na manhã seguinte, e por isso, retirariam-se mais cedo.

P.D.V BELLA

Como um fantasma, subi as escadas que levariam ao quarto em que passaria a noite com Edward até amanhã, quando viajaríamos. Por essa noite, nossa lua-de-mel seria no quarto dele, na Casa dos Cullen.

Sentia-me nauseada pelo que viria, as criadas costumavam comentar que a primeira vez de uma mulher doía horrores. E dor era uma perspectiva que me aterrorizava. `Por favor, Deus, que seja rápido. Que se for muita, eu desmaie.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto para mim, com um meio-sorriso, revelando um quarto grande, luxuosamente decorado. Uma cama de dossel, belamente esculpida, ocupava o centro. Ao lado, uma escrivaninha, um baú e outros móveis.

- Faça-se confortável, Isabella - ele me disse - Eu já volto. E assim Edward me deixou, sozinha com meus ataques de nervos. Desabei em uma poltrona, segurando a cabeça por entre as mãos, dizendo a mim mesma para me acalmar. Eu podia fazer aquilo, como muitas antes de mim... Era só respirar fundo...

- Isabella?

Ótimo, Edward voltara e me vira naquele estado. Poderia me tornar mais patética aos seus olhos? Senti sua mão tomar meu queixo, e assim fui obrigada a olhar em seus penetrantes olhos verdes.

- Minha cara, talvez seja melhor só descansarmos e conversamos hoje... Você está muito nervosa...

- Não! - eu disse, ressentida pela pena que ele demostrava - Faça logo o que tem de fazer... Não quero prolongar essa tortura. - Assim que disse, me arrependi, pois me pareceu algo grosseiro depois e julguei ver uma breve ofensa no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Então assim seja - disse-me ele. Virou-se e pegou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, as quais tinha ido buscar. Passou-me com o líquido vermelho e disse:

- Beba. O vinho vai ajudar a se sentir mais relaxada.

Entornei a taça, bebendo tudo de uma vez. Senti minha garganta queimar e ouvi Edward rir baixinho. Ele a encheu de novo, e novamente eu tomei, dessa vez, mais devagar. Aos poucos, senti que minha cabeça ficava mais leve.

De repente, percebi que Edward estava agachada, de modo que sua face estava bem em frente a minha. Vagarosamente, e me encarando, ele acariciou minha bochecha com as costas da mão, que foi deslizando pelo meu rosto, até chegar na minha nuca. Meu coração acelerou, e eu me odiei. Há muito tempo ele não se acelerava assim diante da perspectiva de um beijo.

E então seus lábios encostaram no meu, levemente. Senti algo como uma eletricidade correr meu corpo, e me regojizei com a maciez dos lábios dele. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria gostar do beijo do meus marido. A língua dele pediu passagem, e eu deixei. Me forcei a não corresponder, apenas permitir, enquanto ele parecia explorar cada canto da minha boca.

De repente, Edward parou o beijo. Antes que eu percebesse, colocou uma mão nas minhas costas, outra em baixo do meu joelho, e me ergueu. Dessa forma, me levou até sua cama, onde me depositou. Era agora, pensei, chegou a hora.

Mas ele continuou me beijando com dedicação, e os lábios húmidos passaram pelos meu pescoço, Edward gemeu baixinho

_Félix gemeu baixinho quando seus lábios passaram pelo meu pescoço, chegando ao meu colo. Me sentia estranha... Não que não gostasse do beijo, mas aquilo, ali, no escuro do meu jardim,na calada da noite, me parecia tão... errado._

_-Félix, pára - mas ele não me ouviu, continuando seu passei. - Félix! - quase gritei, apavorada, e então ele parou._

_- O que foi Bella? -me perguntou, a voz tão rouca que estranhei._

_- Isso não é certo..._

_- Minha tolinha... O que você sabe sobre as delícias da vida? Eu poderia lhe mostrar, se você se comportasse como uma mulher. Você não quer ser minha, Bella? - ele me perguntou. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha e humilhação. Queria mostrar a ele que o amava, mas estava com tanto medo. Não pude falar nada, e então, com um sorriso de desdém, ele se foi, e me deixou ali. No escuro, com os cabelos e vestido revoltos pelo trajeto das suas mãos, e sozinha._

A dor da lembrança me invadiu como uma facada, e eu afastei Edward. Ele me olhou, confuso, esperando.

- Você não pode só... - eu disse, sem conseguir deixar de ficar vermelha - só fazer o que for preciso? Eu sei que não precisa me beijar, então... Se você puder fazer só o estritamente necessário.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, me encarando como se eu fosse insana.

- Eu posso - respondeu lentamente - mas isso não será prazeroso para você. E provavelmente te causará muita dor. - à menção da palavra, estremeci.

- Agora - disse Edward, calmo, me encarando - Nunca reclamaram do meu beijo e eu acho que você estava gostando dele... É a lembrança de alguém que te perturba, minha cara?

Fiquei ainda mais corada, dessa vez, com raiva misturada ao constrangimento. Teria alguém mencionado meu primeiro amor? Como respondendo minha pergunta silenciosa, Edward disse:

- Quem era ele, Bella? - notei que pela primeira vez, me chamava por meu apelido. - Na sua família não sabem o nome, mas gostaria de saber...

- E para quê ? - perguntei, irada - Para você poder cumprimentá-lo? Ou o indecente Edward Cullen gostaria de me defender?

Vi que ele ficou um pouco pálido, seus olhos faiscaram. Percebi então que Edward estava um tanto sob efeito da bebida, sem estar, de fato bêbado.

- Não, minha cara. Mas estou curioso para saber quem o seu coração frio ama. - me respondeu ele, numa calma perigosa.

- Eu não o amo! - estava furiosa agora, de joelhos na cama, o elaborado coque desfeito... deveria estar parecendo uma louca, mas no momentom bão podia me forçar a ligar.

- Ah, você ama, Bella - disse Edward, o rosto mais próximo do meu agora, eu mal podia respirar. - Mas essa noite, vou te fazer esquecer... - e se aproximou de mim, os lábios colados aos meus de repente.

Dessa vez, me beijou com fervor, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, terminando de soltá-los. Senti que seu corpo me fazia deitar na cama, e seu lábios percorreram meu maxilar, enquanto uma das suas mãos me segurava a cintura.

- Bella, você cheira a morangos - murmurou ele, enquanto voltava a meu pescoço. Por onde passava, me sentia queimar, arder... Estava gostando do toque dele, daquele quase estranho que eu desprezava. Seus lábios voltaram para o meu colo, meu coração acelerou, eu o senti sorrir.

Suas mãos fortes me fizeram sentar para desabotoar meu vestido. Não deixei de notar que fazia aquilo com facilidade... Homens! Não valiam nada!

Removeu minhas saias com mãos experientes, de modo que me encontrei só em espartilho e meias. Então notei que ele não apagara a luz do lampião, e me senti exposta.

- A luz! -eu disse - apague! - ele apenas sorriu, diabólico.

- Hoje, não - e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez, nos ombros descobertos - Hoje quero te olhar...

Suas mãos finalmente tiraram meu espartilho, e passaram pelas minha pernas enquanto retiraram as meias. Então parou, os olhos passenado pelo meu corpo. Virei o rosto para ele, incomodada.

- Bella... Bella... Não fique envergonhada. Vou tirar minhas roupas também. -Escutei, de olhos fechados, o barulho de suas roupas sendo removidas.

- Olhe para mim... -pediu ele, sua voz como carícia. Eu nunca havia visto um homem nú em carne e osso, mas compreendi imediatamente o que ele era. Perfeito como a estátua de um Deus grego, um Adônis. Um anjo, lindo em sua glória.

Ele apanhou minha mão, colocando-a sobre seu peito. A pele do seu peitoral bem definido era macia, poderia ficar assim para sempre, e esse pensamento colocou meu rosto em fogo. Edward riu baixinho e voltou a me beijar, enquanto sua mãos passeavam pelas laterais do meu corpo, provocando arrepios.

Então sua mão encontrou meu seio, e dessa vez eu mordi minha língua para evitar qualquer som. Ele não precisava saber o quanto eu estava apreciando aquilo. Com uma mão em cada seio, circulou meus mamilos, murmurando coisas que não entendi. E então, outra coisa aconteceu.

Seus lábios desceram no meu seio esquerdo, a língua passou pelo mamilo, me senti molhada no meio das pernas... Uma necessidade de... Arqueei as costas e mordi os lábios para não gritar.

- Não faça isso, querida - susurrou Edward, tirando com o dedo, meu lábio de entre meus dedos. - Você pode dizer, pode gemer... - e continuou suas carícias, dessa vez com a língua no outro seio. Seus lábios começaram a se mover então pela minha barriga, seguindo sua mão, que ia cada vez mais embaixo..

- Não! - eu disse, tensa e quase gritando.

- Shhh... - disse ele, olhando nos meus olhos - Nisso, confie em mim... - E então suas mãos encontraram meus pelos pubianos, acariciaram eles e desceram mais... Até onde eu sentia a vontade de friccionar algo... Eu gemi, em meio a vergonha.

- Tão molhada... ah... - ele murmurou, e introduziu um dedo em mim...Aquilo não devia ser certo, aquilo que eu estava sentindo. Então tirou, para em seguida colocar novamente.

Agora eu fazia diversos barulhos e uma agonia crescia... Desajeitadamente, tentei mover meu quadril, queria mais, mais... Ele colocou dois dedos,circulou mais rápido... E então, parou. E com meos olhos fechados, senti outra coisa, muito diferente dos dedos de Edward, ser roçada na minha entrada.

- O que é isso? - perguntei, com receio.

- Isso, minha linda, é o que vou colocar dentro de você. - ele susurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo meu lóbulo devagar, arrepiei. - Você tem certeza que quer isso agora, Bella? Eu poss esperar.

- Não... prefiro agora.

- Vai doer no começo, mas vou fazer passar logo...

E então eu senti aquilo que estava na minha entrada escorregar para dentro de mim. Uma dor me penetrou, quis gritar e me segurei com força nos ombros de Edward. Ele beijou minha testa.

- Calma, querida. Calma - e ele parou. Ficou assim por um tempo. Ainda doía, eu ainda me segurava nele.

- Já acabou? - perguntei, nervosa.

- Ainda, não. Mas vai melhorar - sua voz estava estrangulada, como se tivesse se esforçando para algo. - Agora eu vou sair e entrar de você, bem devagar, como fiz com os dedos, está bem? - Assenti, em despero. Lentamente, senti ele sair quase totalmente de mim, para entrar de novo devagar. Olhei para ver o que era com certeza aquilo... era como o de estátuas e quadros, mas muito maior.

- Isso não importa -susurrou Edward no meu ouvido, sentindo meu medo - Não vou te machucar, meu bem.

E então ele começou a se mover repetidamente dentro de mim, e a dor que havia sentido a pouco, continuava, mas ia dando lugar a algo muito maior, um prazer desconhecido. Tentei mexer meu quadril, acompanhando o ritmo dele. Talvez, em nosso sórdido casamento houvesse algo de bom. Minhas mãos migraram automaticamente para seus cabelos cor de cobres, tão macios... Sua beleza me deixava comovida, com vontade de chorar.

Conforme nos mexíamos, senti aquela sensação crescer dentro de mim, com uma agonia crescente... E o céu estava perto, como se de repente, pudesse voar, ou tivesse comido muitos doces, ou bebido muito vinho...

O calor aumentava, assim como os espasmos no meu corpo. Agarrei-me mais a Edward, meu único ponto seguro nesse mundo estranho de sensações. Abraçada a ele, senti que suas investidas ficavam mais erráticas, e assim, senti que chegava ao céu.

-Ah, Bella! - Edward gemeu no meu ouvido, como sufocado, e entrando dentro de mim mais uma vez, a última.

Ele encostou a cabeça nos meus seios, e eu acariciei seus cabelos... Disse a mim mesma que estava só sendo não podia negar que, em meio a sordidez do nosso casamento, algo de bom acontecera. Isso acontecera, isso era lindo.


	5. A viagem

**Olá! Primeiro eu queria agradecer àqueles que comentaram na história, eu fico muito feliz c/ cada comentário... Desculpem a demora e, boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 4 - A viagem**

Se havia algo que a vasta experiência de Edward havia lhe ensinado em matéria de relacionamentos, é que uma noite maravilhosa na companhia de uma mulher não correspondia a uma manhã igualmente prazerosa. Nesse caso, o do dia seguinte a sua noite de núpcias, estava provando que isso era uma verdade, e isso o deixava terrivelmente frustrado. Ele havia acordado para encontrar sua esposa já completamente vestida, pronta para viajar, pois após o desejum eles embarcariam no navio que os levaria a Paris, onde passariam a lua de mel.

Na carruagem a caminho do aeroporto, o recém-casado olhava a Bella sentada ao seu lado, sem acreditar que aquela face de pedra, fria porém polida, poderia ser a mesma daquela que tivera em seus braços na noite anterior, tão cheia de vida, entre suspiros e susurros... Era enervante! Mas, ele disse a si mesmo, eu não me importo com isso. Se Isabella Swan, agora, Cullen, continuava a ser uma criatura calculista, o que tinha ele a ver com isso? Nada, simplesmente ele não se importava.

No entanto, as mudanças de humor da moça seria algo que definitivamente lhe importaria mais tarde.

O navio Twilight possuía todos os recursos necessários para fazer a viagem de Londres a Paris minimamente confortável. Porém, isso não fazia com que Isabella ficasse mais feliz. Não gostava da sensação de estar a bordo, de não poder caminhar por jardins gramados, ou de ficar sem sua família. No entanto, sabia que ela teria de se acostumar na sua nova vida. Por isso, ao se encaminhar aquela noite ao salão onde faria as refeições, tinha um amável meio sorriso no rosto,como cabia a uma mulher bem educada na sua posição. Logo ao cruzar as portas do recinto, de braços dados com Edward, ouviu um voz atrás de si.

- Ora, se não é meu amigo Edward e sua esposa Isabella! - Imediatamente, o referido se virou, um sorriso no rosto.

- James Hunter - ele disse, dirigindo-se ao próprio. Alto, loiro e com olhos pretos, James era um velho conhecido de Edward, que tinha, inclusive, comparecido ao seu casamento na noite anterior. Ao seu braço, entrelasava-se o esguio braço da sua ruiva e bela esposa, Victoria.

- Não era de meu conhecimento que embarcaria hoje, Edward - disse James de maneira agradável, os olhos pousado muito discretamente em Isabella.

- Nem do meu sobre sua viagem, meu caro - ao espírito perspicaz de Edward não passou despercebido o jeito como Hunter havia olhado sua esposa. Ele não era tolo, e sabia reconhecer seu igual. James e Edward compartilhavam uma história em comum de tabernas, jogos, bebedeiras e mulheres. Se ele não era uma pessoa tão importante para ele como seus irmãos ou Jacob, também não era alguém que desgostava. Apreciava a esperteza e a conversa do loiro, embora reconhecesse que não possuía nenhum caráter. James era uma dessas pessoas que não valiam muita coisa, mas a quem não se podia evitar de estimar. Seu interesse em Isabella não magoava Edward, não esperaria menos dele.

- Boa noite, senhor e senhora Hunter - disse Isabella gentilmente.

- Ora, se for de seu desejo, minha senhora, pode nos chamar pelo primeiro nome, afinal, Edward, como disse, é um velho e querido amigo, entre nós não é necessário tais formalidades. - Isabella sorriu mais dessa vez, dentes brancos brilhando em um sorriso encantador.

- Tudo bem, desde que façam o mesmo por mim, Victoria, James - era impressão de Edward ou a maneira como ela disse o nome daquele homem carregava uma leve inflexão carinhosa? Um quase imperceptível tom de flerte? Não, não era impressão. O costume de Bella fazia com que ela usasse suas armas de encantar de uma forma espontânea, uma vez que a sua frente estava um óbvio canalha, um degenerado. Ela podia sentir... Ah, seria um prazer brincar de conquistar e despedaçar aquele coração, mas agora estava casada... Enquanto pensava dessa maneira, Edward lutava com a súbita vontade de gritar com ela, sacudí-la,´perguntar se não tinha vergonha de se comportar daquela maneira.

Victória sugeriu que ceiassem na mesma mesa, com o que todos concordaram, ainda que a consciência de Edward se rebelasse com a ideia. No entanto, não tinha uma desculpa cabível para recusar.

- Ficaremos hospedados no Hôtel de Ville. Então, onde se hospedarão? - perguntou James, ao que Edward respondeu:

- Seremos hospedados por meu tio-avô, que mora há alguns anos em Paris - nunca se sentira tão aliviado por ter aceitado a hospitalidade de um parente.

- Bom, você sabe onde me encontrar, Edward. Podemos marcar passeios juntos - disse, sorrindo, ao que Isabella lançou um brilhante sorriso e disse:

- Ah, seria uma ótima ideia. Nunca estive em Paris, certamente vocês já tiveram essa oportunidade? - inquiriu ela em sua voz de sino, se dirigindo principalmente a James. Edward respirou fundo.

- Uma única vez, apenas, há dois anos atrás por ocasião de nosso casamento. Certamente a cidade tem muitos encantos - respondeu Hunter.

- Sim, ouvi dizer. É a cidade do refinamento, não é mesmo? E além dos bosques e avenidas, aposto que um dos maiores encantos são as francesas - observou Bella, em um leve tom de brincadeira.

- As francesas são belas, é verdade - sorriu James - Mas conheço inglesas que são ainda mais encantadoras...

- Sim, e uma delas senta-se ao seu lado - retorquiu Bella referindo-se a ruiva.

- E outra a minha frente - disse James, ao que Isabella fingiu estar timidamente lisonjeada

- Ora, o senhor tem muito jeito com as palavras - ela disse, o que fez Edward travar o maxilar.

- Então, James - disse Edwar, num esforço em mudar de assunto - Ouvir disser que seu pai tem enfrentado alguns problemas na Câmera dos Lords. - política era uma das fraquezas de James. Enquanto o loiro entrava numa longa conversa, Edward fingia prestar atenção enquanto apertava os punhos, tentando ignorar a vontade de seus dedos de se fecharem sobre o pescoço de Isabella.

Ao se dirigirem para suas acomodações, Bella podia sentir a tensão no ar entre eles. Edward estava visivelmente nervoso, o maxilar contraído... Quando entraram no quarto, ele parou um momento, respirando fundo. Isabella o encarou, uma sobrancelha erguida, em forma de ironia. Não sabia o motivo, mas tinha essa vontade súbita de irritá-lo.

- Qual o seu problema, Edward?

Em duas largas passadas, ele estava na frente dela. Os olhos verdes brilhantes, a boca franzida de raiva.

- O meu problema? - murmurou, mas de certa forma, aquilo era pior que um grito - Você, _minha senhora_, é o meu problema - o termo respeitoso foi usado com tal escárnio que a ofendeu. Não podia negar que estava um pouco assustada, e deu um passo para o lado, tentando escapar. Uma mão a impediu, segurando seu pulso, o que trouxe a lembrança daquela noite no jardim, em que ele propôs o acordo.

- Você não vai fugir Isabella. - disse ele, a voz dura. Tornou a se aproximar, uma mão se elevou e tocou seu pescoço. Bella percebeu que ele havia bebido demais durante o jantar, e fez o possível para acabar com mais uma onda de medo.

- Você está fora do seu juízo... - ela disse, mantendo a pose impassível.

- Assim como você, Isabella... Será que esqueceu nosso acordo, hun? - perguntou, os dedos mexendo-se sobre seu pescoço - Eu não disse que não criaria nenhum bastardo! Será que não fui perfeitamente claro?

- Solte me! Eu não sou uma qualquer que você encontrou, sou uma dama - disse Isabella, da maneira mais fria que conseguiu - O senhor Cullen não tem nenhum direito de me tratar dessa maneira...

- Se quer se tratada como uma dama - gritou Edward, no auge de sua fúria - então se comporte como uma! E não como a mais vulgar prostituta! - antes que uma Bella parada em estado de indignção pudesse responder, ele saiu, batendo a porta ao passar. Aquele homem... será que casara com alguém tão vil que usava dessa linguagem vulgar em frente da esposa? E que insinuara que ela... pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seus olhos ameaçaram se encher de água. Respirando fundo várias vezes, conseguiu se controlar. Se havia algo que aprendera, é que nenhum homem nesse mundo merecia suas lágrimas, muito menos um cafajeste como Cullen.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Isabella fez o possível para ficar o mais longe possível do marido. Passava seus dias com algumas respeitáveis senhoras de meia-idade, de quem Edward não poderia reclamar. Se jantavam com os Hunter, fazia o possível para não flertar nem fazer alguma insinuação. Não que achasse que o jovem Cullen tinha razão, pois não tinha, em sua opinião, mas porque não queria entrar em mais argumentos desnecessários. Edward a procurara mais algumas noites, mas não todas, e ela tinha raiva por corresponder fisicamente aos seus carinhos, ao sentir prazer em estar com ele.

Como retaliação, procurava ignorá-lo o máximo possível durante o dia, apenas na frente das pessoas, comportava-se como uma esposa gentil e perfeita. Pensara em rejeitá-lo algumas noites, mas eles tinham um trato, e quanto antes cumprisse sua parte, melhor. Foi um alívio quando o navio finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Se tivesse sorte, o tio-avô de Edward não seria tão cretino como seu descendente, e parecesse mais com o resto honrado da família.


End file.
